Can You Help Me
by Bamlover
Summary: What would happen if Faith was given a chance in Sunnydale with a loving family that cared for her? With a dark family secret Quinn Fabray will never be the same. *Warning Femslash*
1. Collide part 1

_**CHAPTER 1: Collide **_

"_Out of the doubt that fills my mind__I somehow find__you and I collide…."_ -_Howie Day_

The water was cool on 17 year old Faith Lehane's skin as she sliced through the water of Sunnydale High School pool in the earlier morning hours. She wasn't much for overachieving; she just loved the calming affect the water has always had on her body. Finishing her morning laps the young Bostonian climbed out of the pool. Walking over to the bleachers she picked up her towel, and she began to dry off the excess water that still remained on her body. "Sure ain't Boston." The young girl said to herself, as she began to wring out her hair with another towel. Having a stroke of luck finally in her life, the young woman was shipped off to Sunnydale where she was given a new life and family. Making her way back to the locker rooms Faith thought a quick shower was in order. "Hello?" She yelled out. "Anyone in here?" Not hearing a response she stripped of her swim suit. Padding her way over to the showers naked she turned on the shower as she began to hum a tune. Unbeknownst to her while she was doing that someone had entered the locker room.

"So I'll see you later Will." The blonde said to her redhead best friend as she entered the locker room. "I sure seem to be spending a lot of time here considering its summer." The young teen muttered to herself. Sighing Buffy made her way to her gym locker, she remember she had stowed the weapons Giles was asking her to get there. She was just glad the whole mess with Angelus was over, and as strange as she was, she was gonna miss Kendra. Opening her locker it squeaked open. First looking up and then down she spotted the bag. "Ah ha. I found you Mr. weapons bag. Thought you could hide from me huh?" She smirked grabbing the bag; she closed her locker not before taking on quick look in the mirror. Smiling she said. "I think my hair is working for me today." Nodding approval Buffy shut her locker. Bag in hand she opened it as she walked not bothering to pay attention to where she was going as she bumped smacked dap into a naked Faith. "Oh My God." The blind gaped. "Your- Uh." Quickly covering her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"S'ok. Blondie." Faith smiled cockily as she stood up. In the collision she was knocked to the ground.

"Umm… question." She pauses pretending to mule it over. "Why are you naked?" the blonde asked her eyes still covered as she tried to gather her fallen weapons.

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine." Watching the blonde as; she scurried to gather all of her lost weapons. "What's with all the weapons?"

"Umm I asked first." Buffy replied trying to stall.

"What are you five?" Grabbing her towel, and wrapping in around herself.

"Some people say…I act old for my age."

Chucking Faith replied. "So I'm guessing your actual age is six."

"Ha ha very funny…" Pausing when she realized she didn't know the very naked girls' name. "You must be new here?" She asked standing after having gathered all her misplaced weapons.

"Fairly." She shrugged as she rasped out. "Got here a couple weeks before school ended." Running her hand through her wet hair she asked. "Nice dodging by the way."

"I wasn't dodge-y… look this is me not dodging."

"Uh huh." Smirking Faith walked over to her locker. "I'm Faith by the way."

"Buffy."

Turning her head she looked at her. "I'm gonna guess that's not short for something."

"What's wrong with Buffy?"

"I'm betting I'm gonna find out." The young teen muttered and continued to dress.

"HEY!" Buffy exclaimed "I heard that."

"Good for you princess." Faith answered pulling her jeans up her thighs. "So I take you're not gonna give me the sitch." Pointing to the bag of that was now clutched in Buffy's hands.

"Not before you explain all your nakedness."

Laughing Faith sat down on the bench as she pulled on her boots. "If you must know… I'm on the swim team just trying to keep in shape. I didn't think anyone was here, hence the nakedness."

"Oh." Buffy paused biting her bottom lip. "Makes sense."

"Glad you approve." Standing Faith looked at the clock on the wall. "Well it was nice meeting you Buffy." The Bostonian replied sincerely. "But it looks like I gotta motorvate." Grabbing her bag the brunette made her way out of the locker room.

"Yeah you too." She said watching her retreating form. "That was odd." Buffy said shaking her head and leaving the gym as well.

Outside Faith hopped on her Ducati that her foster parents thought would be appropriate to give her upon her arrival. Not arguing she gladly accepted the highly unnecessary gift. Putting her bag on the rack that was held at the back of the bike, Faith paused. Turning her head she took one last look at the school. _"Something's off about her." _The girl thought. She didn't know what but it was drawing her to the Blonde. Shaking it off, she threw her leg across the shiny red bike. It would just have to wait it was getting dark. "A hero's job's never done." The young teen said kicking her bike to life, putting on her matching red helmet she rode off into the sunset towards her California home.

It took Faith about fifteen minutes to get to her adopted families home. Parking her bike in the garage she found her sister waiting for her. "Hey kid." The young girl replied smiling slightly.

"There's a man waiting for you." The young teen said to her older adopted sister.

Taking her gym bag off the rack she threw it over her shoulder. "Who?"

"Didn't say." The young brunette said following her into the house. "Dads said he seemed to looking important."

"Thanks Rach." Faith said throwing her bag in the corner of the laundry room.

"Oh… dinner is on the table." Looking up at her she pushed some hair behind her ear. "I tried to tell them that you wouldn't be hungry till after you know."

Smirking at her little sister she still wasn't sure on a how she felt about her knowing about her slaying. She figured as long as she didn't get hurt it wasn't a big deal. "Thanks. Now get out of here." She winked as she pushed her up the stairs. "I would say, do some homework but I know you did it three times by now." Chuckling Faith just shook her head.

"Faith." She whined. "You could do with my kind of enthusiasm for school you know. If you just-"

"Here's an idea…go check my homework." Smiling as she teased her. She cared for her adopted sister, but there was far too much of her Boston life in her to hear another _if you just applied yourself speech._

"Ah you must be Faith." A voice said interrupting the two sisters. "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce." The Man said fixing his tie. "I'm your watcher." Holding out his hand for her to shake.

Looking at the man and then down at his hand she said. "My what?"


	2. Collide part 2

"Watcher." He replied in his thick British accent. "I was sent here by the Watchers' Council."

"The who?" Staring at the man whom; she just met with utter confusion.

"I've heard about this." Rachel said interrupting Wesley.

"You what?" Faith said now looking at her slightly confused.

Looking from Wesley to Faith Rachel replied to her sheepishly. "When we found out what you were…I did some research." Pausing the young teen continued. "Yes it's seems…" Taking note of Wesley British accent Rachel said. "That he's from The Watchers' Council of Britain it's a group that finds, trains, and supervise Slayers." She finished looking at Faith for emphases.

"Precisely!" Wesley said nodding in agreement. Looking at his watch he said. "No time like the present…I assume you have weapons."

"Whoa, whoa." Holding up her hands to him stopping his action Faith continued. "Who said I'm going anywhere with you?"

"I...I…" he sputtered he had never been met with this kind of resistant.

"Faith." She heard a small voice behind her.

Looking down into her sisters' eyes she saw the worry but she also saw her encouragement. "Alright kid." She had never steered her wrong so what the hell. Walking over to a nearby closet she pulled out her bag. "Lock up when I leave."

Nodding Rachel smiled; she knew Faith was still struggling with the move and her demons. "See ya in the morning." The younger girl said as she hugged her.

"Yeah." Faith said awkwardly hugging her back, this whole family and love thing was starting to grow on her.

"Shall we?" Wesley said as he opened the door and stepped into the quickly darkening night.

"Could this guy have picked a creepier place to meet?" Buffy asked as she sat atop a grave stone swinging her legs back and forth.

"Well..." The stuffy British man began. "It seems after your Cruciamentum."

"Yeah yeah I know… but why now?" The perky blonde asked jumping off the head stone.

"It seems that after Kendra died another Slayer was called." Pulling out a white handkerchief out of his breast pocket; he took off his glasses he began to clean them.

"Here?" Buffy asked him curiously.

Placing his glasses back on, he gave her sort of a grunt as he clears his throat. "Not exactly." Pausing Giles tried to figure out how he could best phrase what he wanted to say. "This… This new Slayer had some issues she needed sorted out after her watcher was killed. They wanted to make sure she was properly relocated." Rubbing the back of his neck he began again. "Situation like- like this can be extremely volatile." Pushing his hands deep in his pocket; the middle aged man spoke again. "We can't have a rouge slayer on our hands."

"Uh Huh- You're totally right." Buffy said not really paying attention to the man anymore. As he was talking two sets of hands began to push out of two adjacent graves. "Time for some fun." Buffy said more to herself.

"Right… Yes." Giles said backing away.

"That's what happens when you pick a grave yard for a meeting place Giles." Pulling out her trusty stake, from the pocket in her pant leg. It had be a few week since her Cruciamentum, but Buffy was still relishing the fact that she was no longer powerless girl. As the first demon made its way out of the grave Buffy greeted him with a smile. "Hey!" the chosen one called. "You should wash up before dinner." Flying through the air; connecting with a sound kick to the chest.

"Must we taunt?" Giles asked knowing the answer already.

"We must." Buffy replied as she connected with right hook to its jaw. "Don't…You…Know…By…Now…Its…No…Fun…If…You…Don't." the blonde said punching with each word she said.

Nodding was all he could do to agree. Turning his head he saw a man and woman approach them.

"Wicked!" The young brunette said charging after the other demon.

As he continued to look on at the action that took place in front of him Giles asked. "New watcher?"

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce." The young Brit replied holding out his hand. "Rupert Giles I presume."

Without turning the older man shook his hand. "You know I won't be leaving."

"Right…Um..." Wesley sputtered. "Oh look." He said nervously. "There's about to be a slaying." he pointed out.

"Lights out Vamp." Faith said as she plunged the wooden stake into the un-beating heart. After the sound of the familiar hiss subsided Faith was just in time to see an explosion of dust. "Who knew you Watcher types could-"

"You."

"Me." The younger Slayer said as the dust finally fell and she could make out who was on the other side.

"You're a Slayer?" they both replied in unison and in equal confusion.

"Ah so it appears you've met." Walking over to the two women the younger watcher stated.

Turning to their respective watchers the chosen ones asked. "Why didn't you tell me?" Looking at each other they spoke again. "Stop doing that!"

"Me!" Faith squeaked out. "You started."

"Oh now who's five?" Buffy asked crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"Well it's only to match your six year old self." Faith replied placing her hands on her hips.

"You two have met before?" Giles said breaking up their squabbling.

"This is all naked girl." Buffy answered turning her head to look at him as she pointed to Faith.

Smirking cockily Faith replied. "That would be the part you remember B."

Scoffing Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Fascinating." Wesley said pulling out his note pad. "The Council is going to want the sequence of events never in the history of Slaying."

"Is he for real?" Buffy questioned looking at him in amazement.

"'Fraid so." Faith answered. Ignoring the man's musings Faith once again looked at Buffy.

Buffy feeling dark eyes on her turned her head. "Um Giles."

"Yes of course go."

Without another word to the two men the two slayers walked off.

"Where are-"

"Oh get a grip man." The older man said snatching the tablet out of his hand.

"You know…" Faith began.

"I couldn't just out it say it… It's supposed to be a secret." Buffy finished for the younger girl.

"I knew there was something off about you."

"Me…" Buffy stopped walking to look at her. "You we're the one walking around all look at me I'm all naked."

Smirking Faith crossed her arms over her chest. "Bringing up the me being naked again huh?" raising her eyebrow Faith chuckled lowly to herself.

"Ugh." Groaning in frustrating Buffy began walking again. "Do you just flirt with everything that moves?"

"Only the cute things." Faith replied as she jogged to catch to her.

"I'm not gay you know."

"Sure you're not Twinkie." She smiled her dimples on full display. "So what's the skinny? Why is there two of us?"

"I'm guessing it's because I died."

"For reals?"

Pulling her jacket closer to her, Buffy nodded. "I don't think the line runs though me anymore. After I died Kendra was called….Then you."

"Wicked."

"So I take it you're not from around here?" Buffy asked noticing her east coast accent.

Eyes clouding over the young Bostonian began to remember things from her past. "Nah… from Boston originally."

Sensing an uneasiness Buffy changed the subject. "I guess we're training buddies now since Wesley must be both of our watcher." Looking over at the other girl she couldn't exactly explain what was happening it was like something was attracting her to her. "So swim team huh? That's pretty cool."

Smirking Faith stopped to look at her. "Back to me naked again B?"

"You really do have a one track mind you know?" The blonde asked mimicking the dark haired slayers movements.

"You're one to talk you're all like…naked Faith." Pushing her hands deep inside her pockets Faith smiled inwardly.

"I just wanted to know about the swim team." Buffy scoffed. "Isn't it kinda early for practice?"

Lifting up her shirt Faith patted her abs. "I've gotta keep these babies around somehow."

Following her hands Buffy bit her lip, turning her head in fear of getting caught the young blonde cleared her throat, trying to keep her blush at bay. Was she flirting with this girl she barely knew? It's not like she hadn't thought about it before it just never came up. "Uh Huh."

Chuckling at the reaction that Buffy was giving her Faith respond. "If you're lucky I'll give you another peek after we're finished B."

"I…I Uh."

"Not. Gay." The brunette smiled. "You told me…Give me time." Winking at the blonde Faith began walking again.

"You really do flirt with anyone." Meant more as a statement the a question.

Nodding, Faith opened her mouth but quickly shut it as she heard some scuffling going on in the distance.

"Someone's in trouble." Buffy said pausing trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from.

Without a moment's pause they took off in the direction of the noise. "Over there." Faith said running with Buffy on her heels.

Skidding to a stop both Slayers took in the scene before them, neither one was sure what was going on. A small blonde with short cropped hair seemed to be taken on a demon half her size. She wore tan cargo pants, and a matching flex jacket with a black tee underneath. Her hands were covered in black leather gloved with the finger tips cut off. Her black belt seemed to be more for ammo then a fashion accessory. But on closer inspection it wasn't for ammo at all. It was more like something that Batman would wear full of Ninja Stars and Holy water and tons of other gadgets. Her boots were more like something Faith would wear big and clunky just the kind for delivering a good ass kicking. On her back lay the most impressive feature of all, a sword that seemed to be connected her body with a sling. That ran across her body. The sword itself was a Katana from the looks, the handle was woven in a dark purple held in a dark black sheath.

Being knocked to the ground she rolled out of the way just as the demon slammed its fist to the ground.

"Should we help her?" Buffy asked as she and Faith looked on.

Whispering "I don't think she needs our help B."

Spinning to her feet the unknown blonde blocked a backhand the demon threw her way. Grabbing its arms she spun it around so it was now stunned facing her. Before it realized what was happening their legs were swept out from under it with a vicious legs sweep dropping it flat on it back. Rolling over demon tried to recover from its knee, but the demon hunter was one step ahead of the creature. Reaching behind her, and grabbing the end of the sword that lay in its sheath on her back. With one quick motion downward she sliced the demons heard clear off its body causing it to fall with a sickening thud next to it. Bring her body from her crouching position; she used her gloved free hand to wipe the excess goo from her blade before sliding it back into its holder.

Opening her mouth to comment on what just transpired in front of them. "Can I just say eww?" Buffy said looking at Faith.

Startled the young woman prepared to reach for her sword once again.

"Whoa… whoa." Faith said holding up her hands in defense. "We're white hats too." Seeing that the girls hand was still tightly wrapped around the end of her sword Faith continued. "I'm Faith." The younger slayer said placing her hand on her chest to indicating who she was. "And this is Buffy." Using her free hand Faith motioned towards her blonde counterpart.

"Slayers." the girl grunted slightly relaxing.

"Yes!" Buffy exclaimed. "Total good guys."

Nodding the blonde ran a hand though her grimy locks. "Quinn."

"Again I say…" Buffy replied lowly to the brunette slayer.

Rolling her eyes Faith spoke to the young blonde. "Umm don't know how to say thins but."

"But you smell like death." Buffy finished for her.


	3. Animal I've Become Part 1

_****_**A/N: Thanks for readying guys hope you're still enjoying this story that being said enjoy!**

_**CHAPTER 2: Animal I've Become**_

"_But I'm still caged inside somebody get me through this nightmare…" -Three Days Grace_

Standing in the bathroom Quinn wiped the steam from the mirror it had been several months since she had a decent shower. Looking at herself in the mirror Quinn sighed as she pushed her hair back from her face. After meeting her, Faith thought it would be a good idea to give her a place to stay for a couple of days. She was grateful but she knew she couldn't stay long; the longer she stayed in one place the longer she had to fight those demons. Downstairs Faith sat with Buffy and Giles as they waited for Quinn to join them. Giles had convinced Wesley that he was just gonna see to Buffy getting home.

"So what do you think happened to her?" Rachel asked as she brought a tray of drinks for everyone.

"That girl's got some major demons." Faith answered running her hand though her hair. Sitting back on the couch she sighed. "She's got the same look in her eyes that I did." Looking into the space out in front of her Faith tired to push those thoughts of her past back. "That kinda person is dangerous…she got nothing but revenge on her mind."

"Yes-" Giles began. "That kind of person can only be a danger to themselves."

"You're telling me G Man." Looking at her sister. "If It wasn't for the Berry's- I…I don't know where I would be."

Smiling weakly Rachel placed a gentle hand on Faith's hand to confront her. "I think we should help her." Rachel said looking up the stairs. "I mean she's my age…what could have been so terrible."

"One could only guess." Buffy replied adding her input.

"My parents were killed." Quinn said making her way down the stairs. "About a year ago- right… right in front of me." The young teen said tying the draw string in the sweats she was loaned. Sitting down in a chair she began her tell. "It was my fifteenth birthday.

_**A Year Ago…**_

_Lima wasn't very big and didn't have much to offer in the way of fun. But it was her birthday and nothing was going to ruin it. Being dropped off by her parents Quinn couldn't stop beaming as she walked into Breadsticks. Tina was waiting on her with a single blue rose. To her surprise her parents had approved of their relationship immediately. The plan for tonight was a nice dinner with her girlfriend of six months and then at night at the theater with her parents._

"_Thank you." Quinn said shyly as Tina handed her the rose._

"_Happy Birthday sweetie." The young teen smiled as she placed a tender kiss on her girlfriends' cheek. "You look-" Looking Quinn up and down. "Amazing."_

"_You don't look so bad yourself." Smiling at her girlfriend and placing her hand in hers._

"_Shall we?" The older girl suggested as the maître d' stood with the menus._

_Smiling he said. "This way ladies."_

_Following him they walked hand in hand._

"_Enjoy your meal." He smiled, placing a menu on the table in front of each of them._

"_Thank you." Tina smiled. "So I have something for you." The young woman said looking into her purse._

"_You didn't have too." Quinn said reaching out and taking her hand._

_Looking up the brunette smiled. "I know- I wanted to." Pulling out a small box. "You're my girl."_

_Giving her a lopsided smile the blonde replied. "Always."_

"_Good." Placing a thin red box in front of her girlfriend she smiled._

"_Tina." Coving her hand with her mouth, Quinn was in shock. "It's too much."_

"_Just open it." nudging the box._

_Grabbing the box the blonde gently opened it to reveal a charm bracelet. "Tina." Looking up with tears in her eyes Quinn spoke. "I love it." Lifting it out of the box, the blonde admired the small gesture given to her. "I love it." Pausing she looked into her eyes. "I love you."_

_Smiling Tina couldn't help the tears that sprang into her eyes. "I love you too." Leaning in she waited for the blonde to mimic her motion. The kiss was gently and was full of the love. Hearing a voice clear Quinn pulled away blushing slightly. "The usual Ryan." Tina replied unembarrassed._

"_Excellent choice." Smiling he gathered their menus._

"_So has your birthday been everything you've dreamed?"_

"_Perfect." Quinn replied giving her a sweet smile. "You really didn't have to go to so much trouble though."_

"_It's no trouble at all if it means you're happy." The young woman reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. It was in moments like this when Quinn looked at her with total love and adoration that Tina felt ten feet tall that they could do anything._

"_What?" Quinn asked shyly._

"_Nothing you're just so beautiful." Smiling._

"_What do you even see in me?" The blonde wonder not to many people wanted much to do with her after they found out about Lucy._

"_Do you really want me to name everything off?" the teen questioned. "Cause I'm pretty sure that your parents won't wait all night."_

"_I'm serious."_

_Looking at her with all sincerity she replied. "You're perfect. And I'm totally smitten."_

"_I'm broken." Looking down she couldn't bare to look the other girl in the eye._

"_Not even." Taking her hand she intertwined their fingers. "You. Are. Perfect. You got that Quinn Fabray."_

_Nodding Quinn was glad the food had arrived. She didn't she didn't want to fight with her girlfriend on her Birthday so she was going to drop it for now. Their dinner went on without a hitch with small talk in between bites. As planned at 7 o'clock Tina was to drop her off at the theater for some time with her parents._

"_Looks like it's that time." Tina commented reluctantly as she finished her last bite of cheese cake. Waving her hand in the air she called the waiter over. "Check please." She asked as the he approached._

"_Sure." Nodding and making his way over to retrieve it._

"_I'll see you tomorrow right?" Quinn wondered aloud._

"_Oh course unless you're got a date with some other hot Asian." The girl winked. "It's the weekend I'm all yours." Paying the check, girl stood grabbing her jacket and put it on before she went over to Quinn's side of the table and doing the same. Taking her hand the two walked the short distance to the theater, giving her a tight hug. "I love you." She whispered in her ear before sending her on her way with her parents._

"That was the last time I saw her." Quinn finished.

"Why what happened?" Rachel asked seeming more invested in the love story.

"Rachel." Faith chided.

"Sorry." The younger girl replied.

"No. No." Pausing. "It's fine." Looking at Faith then Rachel giving her a small smile, and as quickly as it appeared it was gone. Eyes clouding over Quinn felt the hatred for the creature wash over her. "Shortly after that…after we left the play we got a flat tire." Running her hand through her now clean hair, a slight chill came over her. "It was Lima…the middle of the night- we never saw it coming."

"_A short cut dear?" Judy asked as sat in the parked car in the dimly lit alley._

"_Seriously guys this is straight out of a horror movie-" the blonde joked. "Three helpless victims the perfect bait for a killer."_

"_Quinn." The young teen's mother scolded._

_Chuckling Quinn held up her hands. "Sorry mom- but It is funny."_

"_Judy sweetheart." Russell began, jacket and tie now abandon, he knelt beside the blown tire. "It's her Birthday let the girl have some fun." Pushing up his sleeves some more._

_A vibrating noise could be heard in the eerily quiet night. Opening her clutch purse she dug around for her phone. Clicking the view message button on the touch screen she read the message. It was from Tina. "Happy Birthday gorgeous." Quinn read to herself, smiling; she quickly typed her response._

"_You should just ask her to come and get you dear." Judy replied interrupting her daughter's thoughts._

"_Nah-" Quinn shrugged._

"_Your mother's right honey." Russell said standing up from the front of the car and walking over to her. "Spend the rest of the night with her."_

"_I'm where I want to be." The blonde smiled._

"_I could always use a more sacrifices." A dangerous voice can from behind them._

_Turning to the site before them left them both cold._

"_Mom?" Quinn choked out as she saw blonde hair mixed with blood._

"_She'll go nicely on my mantel don't you think?" Holding up the head minus it's body._

"_What do you want?" Russell asked shielding Quinn from the monster._

"_Just a little blood." The creature smiled sickly, it's teeth rotten with decay._

"_Run Quinn." The blonde's father said without a seconds thought._

"_I- I can't-"_

"_Go!" Pleading with her not taking his eyes off the monster in front of them slowly making its way towards them. "I'm begging you. GO!"_

_Growling deep within itself the creature didn't seem detruded. "No matter how far she runs Oni. Will find her."_

"_Not If I have anything to say about that." He said throwing himself at that troll like creature._


	4. Animal I've Become Part 2

"Wow." Rachel said in awe. "Such a sacrifice."

Shrugging Quinn wasn't gonna let her emotion show in front of these people she just met. "I just ran. As fast as I could…"

"Oni?" Buffy questioned.

"That's what it said." Shaking her head Quinn continued. "Something told me I wasn't safe there anymore." Lightly touching the charm bracelet on her wrist Quinn forced the tears back. "I took the keys to our other car and emptied our back accounts and just ran." Looking at the two older women she spoke with no emotion. "Somewhere along the way I stopped running-"

"And started fighting back." Faith finished.

"Yeah." Quinn answered in understanding.

"Well maybe Giles can help find this guy…Troll?"

"Of course." The older man replied as he cleaned his glasses. "Sounds like it's of Japanese origin, but I'll have to do some more research to be sure."

"Thanks." Came a lowly reply.

"We'll start in the morning." The Englishman said looking at the clock. "Buffy would you fancy a ride home?"

"Don't worry about it G- man." Faith said. "I'll get blondie home safe." Winking at the other slayer.

Nodding he took his leave.

"Was it hard?" Rachel asked breaking the silence.

"Was what hard?" Quinn asks feeling doe eyes on her.

"Leaving Tina."

"Hey squirt." Faith broke in. "It's getting late don't you have…" Pausing Faith tried to remember the young girl's schedule. "Don't you have Glee practice or something tomorrow?" Feeling her adopted sister was getting to personal to soon.

"Yes…But-"

"Then why don't you hit the hay then." Looking over at Quinn; who seemed to have been giving her a grateful look. "You can quiz her tomorrow if she's up for it. Give her a break alright?" the brunette said standing.

"Right." The teen replied standing. "Sorry." Rachel bowed her head slightly; as she pushed a wayward strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at the blonde.

"It's alright."

"Faith's right. You probably haven't had a good night sleep in ages."

"It's fine." Quinn replied smiling weakly at the younger girl. "I'm an open book."

Nodding Rachel spoke again. "Goodnight. Nice meeting you Buffy. Quinn." The teen said walking up the stairs.

There was a brief moment of silence before Quinn spoke. "She cute… But I'm not looking to take advantage of her or anything." The blonde added quickly seeing the brunette slayers look.

With a grunt Faith nodded. "Yeah."

Not being able to stand the two brooding women stare down Buffy interrupted. "So a cow walks into a bar."

Thrown Faith looked at her. "What?"

"What you guys were all like Grrr." Holding her hands up like claws. "And I was like this is awkward."

Rolling her eyes the younger slayer grabbed her hand without a word led her to the garage. Pushing the button the automatic door began to rise.

"Where's your car?" Buffy asked as Faith let go of her hand.

"Right there." Smiling Faith pointed to her red Ducati motorcycle.

"Umm. I thought I was the blonde one."

"You are." Chuckling Faith grabbed her red helmet.

"Ok. So that's not a car."

Passing her the helmet she threw her leather jacket on. "You wanna get home right?" Walking over to the coat rack, and handing her the jacket that was usually reserved for Rachel. "It gets cold."

Sighing she took the jacket. "Fine." Buffy grumbled as she slipped the jacket on. "1630 Revello Drive."

"Help me out B?" Still being somewhat new Faith had no idea where she needed to head.

"3 blocks away from the school."

Throwing her leg over her motorcycle she put on her helmet and simultaneously kicked the kick stand up with her heal. "Hop on B." Faith said turning her had to look at her.

With some trepidation Buffy took a step forward. "You sure you don't have a car secretly stashed away or something."

"I'm sure B. Get on. Look-" The brunette said pausing. "You can trust me. I've never fallen."

Nodding the blonde got on the bike.

"You're gonna wanna hold on tight." Faith said reaching around grabbing the other girls' wrist. Placing it on her stomach she waited for her to do the same with the other. Kicking the bike to life Faith gently padded Buffy's hands which lay tightly around her waist.

"Faith!" Buffy squealed as the motorcycle lurched forward, placing her face in Faith flowing lock causing her to take in her sweet sent.

Smirking Faith turned out on to the street headed for Buffy house.

Laying in her bed Rachel's curiosity was getting the best of her, looking up at the ceiling she couldn't seem to fall asleep. "Get a grip Berry." Giving herself a pep talk that seemed to be failing miserably. The very dangerous teen downstairs in the living room was drawing her to her. Mind made up she slipped into her robe and slippers and, made her way down the back stairs leading her to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard she placed it on the island as she went to it in search of the water pitcher. The dim glow of the refrigerator light spilled out into the dark kitchen, as she filled her glass with ice cold water. On a whim she grabbed a second glass in the hopes that would be a good enough excuse for her sudden appearance.

In the living room Quinn rested with her head back on her chair. Eyes flicked back and forth inside closed lids as the searched for something. Taking a deep breath sensed she was no longer alone Quinn thought aloud. "You know I won't bite."

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Apologizing she began to walk away almost forgetting about her glass of water plan. "I just thought you might like." The teen offered.

"Thanks." The demon hunter replied taking the ice cold drink. "And you didn't." Opening her eyes to see the young girl standing above her, Quinn smirked as she asked. "Rachel right?" Seeing her nod the blonde rolled her neck causing it to crack. "I was just resting my eyes… living on the run so long you kinda always gotta be on guard. Never a chance for a real night rest you know?"

"You got all your parents money why didn't you just stay in a motel or something?"

"I did- Most of it was spent on my weapons."

"What was it like?" Rachel asked sitting on the coffee table across from her placing her water next to her.

"Honestly… terrifying. I had no idea what I was doing." Sitting up; so that she was now looking her in the eyes Quinn continued. "It's also the most exciting thing, fighting for good; knowing that you're saving someone's life from a monster."

Smiling the girl nods. "That's what interests me with Faith. I've never known a Slayer."

"Wait what?" the blonde asked confused. "I thought she was your sister."

"She is. Our Parents adopted us both." Smiling. "She's only been here six months and I love her already- Like we were born sisters." Their was a pregnant pause before Rachel began again. "She may not know it yet, but I know she loves us."

"She seems like she wants to kick my ass already."

Confused Rachel tried to figure out what she was talking about. "Why?"

"She thinks I'm gonna take your virtue or something." Smirking Quinn ran her hand through her still damp hair.

"Oh." The young girl said in realization.

"Don't worry it's safe with me." The girl nodded as she took a drink. Placing the glass back down she held her hands out in front of her she looked down into her palms. Taking a deep breath she closed them into tight fist fighting the urge that was surging through her.

Yelling over the loud purr of the motorcycle Buffy had gotten a little more confident as the ride went on. Somewhere along the drive she unburied her head out of Faith's shoulder. "This is it!" Buffy told Faith as they got closer to her house.

Slowing Faith pulled into the driveway; when they came to a complete stop she pulled off her helmet and, she shook out her raven locks. "Here let me help you." Faith said jumping off the bike after she was sure it wasn't gonna fall so she could give Buffy a hand.

Taking her hand Buffy couldn't help smiling. "Thanks." Came a muffled response.

"You loved it didn't you?" Grinning Faith could see it in the blonde's eyes.

Shrugging the blonde tried to be non committal. "It was alright."

"I told you to trust me. I'll never steer you wrong B."

Taking off her helmet Buffy shook out her hair as well.

"Uh huh." Faith replied smirking as she took her extra helmet and placed it in the bag at the back of the bike. Running her hand though her brown tresses; Faith crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Buffy.

"What?" Buffy asked curious as to why the other slayer was staring.

Leaning against her bike Faith answered her. "Just trying to figure you out."

"What about me?"

"If I should even bother."

Biting her lip the chosen one was almost afraid to ask. Almost. "Bother with what?"

"Look. I'm sure it's no secret that I'm attracted to you."

"You are?" Buffy asked trying to play dumb.

Groaning Faith rolled her eyes. "I got an idea."

"Ok suddenly I'm not sure if I like that phrase coming from you."

Chuckling she waved her off as she thought aloud. "What if you were to kiss me?"

"But-"

"Yeah…yeah." Faith interrupted. "Not gay." Faith replied trying to ignore the other girls musing. "If I'm not totally rock 'em sock 'em. Then I'll drop it."

What could it hurt? Buffy thought. "Ok."

"What?" Faith said totally surprised.

"If you don't want to." Buffy offered.

Grinning the younger slayer stopped leaning against her bike totally ready for the challenge. "You're on blondie."

"Wait." Buffy said, stopping the other girls' movements. "This isn't just a ploy to get in my pants is it?" crossing her arms over her chest the older girl didn't give her a chance to answer. "Cause I'm not that kinda girl. I don't just sleep with people…I'm not looking to be another notch on your belt; albeit very fashionably and very toned belt." The blonde rambled.

Chuckling Faith raised her eyebrow in wonder at the girl.

"What? I'm serious Fai-"

Buffy ramblings were suddenly stopped when soft full lips gently moved against hers. Resisting at first Buffy slowly found that resistant fading as her knees buckled; she felt the dark Slayer pull her into her causing their bodies to melt into each other. Hearing the soft moan come from the older girls throat; Faith pulled away and smiled as she saw that Buffy's eyes were still closed. "Not gay huh?" Still smiling Faith watched as Buffy's hazel eyes opened. "Dude you're total gay." The brunette chuckled as she slowly pushed away.

"You cheated I was caught off guard." The blonde pouted in annoyance.

"Hey." Faith said catching her arm. "This isn't what this is."

"What, what is?"

"You're not another notch in my fashionably yet very toned belt." Slipping her hand into hers she gave Buffy's a gentle squeeze. "I would have stopped after the not gay." The younger mocked using air quotes.

"So you like me?"

"I would have thought that was obvious B."

Smiling Buffy ducked her head shyly.

Digging her hand free hand into her pocket Faith tilted the blondes head up. "Come watch me swim tomorrow."

"Like in the morning? Like in hours when I should be sleeping?"

Chuckling Faith didn't know what she was getting herself into. "Yeah." Seeing the other girl biting her lip debating on what she should do Faith began again. "I'll make it easy for you. I'll even spring for a late breakfast."

She was sold. "Deal."

Shaking her head Faith couldn't help herself leaning in for a kiss. "Next time I'll just offer the food first." The younger girl said pulling back from the gentle lip lock.

"Go with that." Buffy quipped as the brunette hopped back on her bike. "I feel the gut is always a good thing to listen to."

Putting her helmet on Faith kicked up the kick stand before she guided it down the driveway. "Pick you up at 7 B." The raven haired beauty thought aloud as she hopped up once to kick her bike to life.

"Like in the morning?" The blonde asked seeing the other girl nod as she began to slowly drive away. "I don't know if I'm ok with that." Buffy yelled after her. Sighing she made her way up the stairs to her house. Pulling out her key she slipped it into the lock, slowly opening the door she stepped in careful not to disturb any of the other residents.

"Who was that?"

"Mom!" Buffy said in surprise. "I- I didn't know you were up."

"I wasn't."

"Spying on me huh?"

"You know if you're seeing that girl you she at least let me meet her."

"I – I'm not."

"It's ok Buffy." Joyce replied. "Just be careful motor cycles are dangerous."

"I uh- I will." Smirking Buffy shock her head; her mother never ceased to amaze her. "Night mom." The teen said with a kiss to her mother cheek. "See ya tomorrow making her way up the stairs.

"Night Buffy." Joyce answered clicking the light off and locking up before she made her way up to her own room for the night.

TBC…


	5. Killer Part 1

_**Chapter 3: Killer **_

"If I was killer with blood on my hands Would you be my alibi and lie on the stand?" – Plain White T's

Reaching for her alarm clock Rachel sighed. After everything that happened last night she wasn't if she got any sleep last night. Images still fresh in her mind she wasn't sure what she should do next. All she could figure was maybe Faith was right about not getting to close to this stranger. But something was still pulling her towards the dangerous blonde, and matters of the heart weren't to be played with.

"_What's wrong?" Rachel asked noticing that the girl seemed to be fighting something. _

_With a bitter laugh Quinn relaxed her hands. "It's ironic really." Not removing her eyes from her hands she watched as they flashed with a brilliant purple light. "I spent the last year fighting demons— looking for some sort of vengeance for my parents." Closing her eyes Quinn began focusing all of her energy that was surging through her being. "And what to my surprise do I find out?" Forcing her hands open the light spilled out again._

"_You. Are yo-?"_

"_Yup bon-a-fide demon." _

"_How?"_

"_Don't know exactly- I figure I'm sorta hybrid of some sort." Taking a deep breath she forced the surge to subside. "One of my parent's maybe." Chuckling she spat. "Maybe I'm a real life wonder woman or something."_

"_What does that do?" Pointing to her closed now hands._

_Smirking the Quinn couldn't help herself. "Not scared yet huh?"_

"_Nope." Shaking her head with vigor._

"_You will be." Without another word she opened her hand and focused causing the almost purple ball of fire to erupt from her palm. _

_Before she could figure out what was happening Rachel watched as a lamp that sat across the room slowly began to rise off its perch on the end table. _

"_It kinda helps me lift when I need to." Gently placing it back down Quinn spoke once more. "And this one well. Can't exactly use it in the house it's like a laser gun and grenade in one." _

"_Wow." _

"_Yeah." Quinn nods. "But I don't use them unless I HAVE to. That's why I have Betty."_

"_Betty?" Rachel questioned._

_Getting up the older girl walked over and picked up her sword. "Betty." She said pulling the sharp blade from its holder. _

"_She's got me out of plenty of jams."_

"_Why Betty?"_

_Shrugging Quinn watched as the light glistened off the sharp blade. "It just she just seemed like a Betty." _

"_Can you fly?" Her curiosity getting the better of her._

_Chuckling, the blonde slipped the sword back into its sheath. "No, but I can jump really far." Sitting back down Quinn continued. "Just think of me as a slayer with a little extra help." On a whim she took her hand. "Come with me."_

"_What? – I"_

"_I'll keep you safe." She whispered. "Or have I scared you?" Raising her brow in question. _

"_Ok." She answered breathlessly._

"_Don't worry I'll get you back before big sis." Smiling. "I've got like super spidey senses."_

"_Huh?" Rachel asked quizzically. "Spidey what?" _

"_You know like Spider man?" _

"_Who?" Rachel asked shrugging._

"_You're not serious are you?"_

"_If I was?"_

"_Oh Rach. Boy do I have a lot to teach you about super heroes." Quinn smiled as she pulled them out the door. _

"Rachel dear." Came a knock from the door. "You're gonna be late."

"Coming dad." Getting up she grabbed her bag. Even though school hadn't started yet her glee teacher felt it was necessary for them get them started on the season. Opening the door she saw her father smiling back at her.

"You're sister is already gone, and she'll pick you up this afternoon from the mall."

"Ok." Kissing him on the cheek and, taking the breakfast that was offered to her.

"Oh our little visitor seems to have left for today as well."

"Oh." Stopping in her tracks Rachel spoke again. "Do- do you uh- Did she take her things."

"Hmm." He hummed thoughtfully. "Did she have more than a bag?"

"No."

"Then no."

"Ok." She sighed thankfully. "See ya tonight dad."

"Love you sweetie."

"I love you too dad." The young teen answered walking out the door.

"Buffy there you are."

Looking up from her seat in the stands the young blonde spotted her best friend making her way down to her. "Hey Wills." She smiled brightly. "What brings you here on this none school day."

"Well you know me always and overachiever."

Raising her eyebrow she smirked. "Giles, called you didn't he?"

"You caught me." The feisty redhead replied. "He called me and Xander this morning and told us theirs a new slayer." Glancing up at the rippling water of the pool she asked. "Is that her?"

"Yup."

"What she like?"

Shrugging she tried to contain her excitement. "She's alright if you like the semi-tall dark and gorgeous type. And who just happens to be a great kisser."

"Yeah- if you like that sorta thing." Pausing Willow looked from her best friend to her the girl who was now making her way out of the pool." "Wait did you-"

Cutting the other girl off Buffy stood up abruptly. "Oh look she's done!"

"Buffy."

"Faith over here." The young blonde said making her way down to the pool. "This is Willow. She's my best friend."

As she dried her hair Faith couldn't help to smirk at the other girl. "Nice to meet you Will." Nodding her head she said. "What's with babble girl?"

"My guess she's wigging cause she mentioned something about you being an great kisser."

"I- I was not wigging. Buffy is wig free."

Ignoring the blonde's ramblings Faith looked at Willow. "Really?" Grinning from ear to ear now; Faith couldn't help herself. "Great.. I'll make sure to try harder next time." Winking at the blonde Faith caused a furious blush to creep up on her face.

Covering her mouth Willow had to keep herself from laughing. "Sorry." Seeing the glare Buffy was giving her. "It's funny I've never seen you like this."

Rolling her eyes Buffy began to walk away.

"Where you going B?" Faith called after the retreating blonde.

"Unlike some of us, I've got research to do."

"Uh oh." Willow said giggling slightly. "I think she's upset."

"Don't worry about her." Leaning down and picking up her bag she smiled. "I'll fix her with some of my great kissing."


	6. Killer Part 2

"What am I doing?" Quinn thought aloud. Watching the orb pulse in her hand she sighed as she was brought back into a memory of last night.

"_Quinn!" Rachel squeaked as she was pulled out her house and down the street. "Where are we going?"_

_Stopping in her tracks the half demon turned to the other girl. "I've got one question for you Berry?"_

"_Umm- Ok." Racking her hands nervously together unsure if she could answer._

"_Do you trust me?"_

_Without a moment's hesitation she answered. "Yes."_

_Smiling the blonde nodded. "Then hop on." _

"_On?"_

"_My back."_

"_Quinn I don't know…" Not understanding what was happening. "How-"_

"_You said you trust me." Turning around she waited, and seconds later she felt the added weight. "That's my girl." Bending her knees Quinn took off skyward._

"_Quinn!" Rachel screamed as the wind glided past them._

"_Relax." The blonde said soothingly. "Just gonna show you what I can do." With several more bounding leaps they now stood on top of a mausoleum that stood in the heart of the cemetery. "You can open your eyes now."_

_Slowly opening her eyes she looked around. "I guess I can let go now?"_

_Chuckling Quinn nodded. "Not that I mind."_

"_Are we in the cemetery?"_

"_Yeah. Problem?"_

"_Why didn't we just walk?"_

"_Well… What would be the fun in that?" She asked winking._

_Clearing her throat Rachel continued. "Faith is gonna kill you if she knew you brought me here."_

"_That's why we don't tell big sis." Kneeling down Quinn tilted her head as if smelling the air. Cocking her head to the side she closed her eyes. _

"_Ok but…"_

"_Shh" Holding her hand up stopping the other girl from speaking. "It would appear we've got company." Standing Quinn looked back at the other girl. "Don't move." Was the last thing she said before leaping to the damp ground. _

"_What is it?" Rachel asked as she peered down._

"_Just your run of the mill grave robbing demon." The blonde answered as she rose from her squatting position_

_Raising its nose in the air it could sense the other girl. "__Ya Doublooin Wris." _

"_Hey!" Quinn yelled at the Aldora demon. "You don't want her don't you want to play with me instead I'm all helpless and stuff." Concentrating her power the half demon girl's hands exploded with a brilliant light. "Oops did I say helpless?" Holding her hand out in front of her and lifting it off the ground. "I meant you're totally screwed." The blonde chuckled darkly. "Hey Rach what do you say we have some fun?" Looking back up at her Quinn waited for her response. _

"_You can understand what he said?"_

"_Yup- another side affect I guess." Answering as she slowly began to spin the demon. "I can understand all demon languages." _

_Climbing down Rachel said "Ok. So what did it say? And why isn't it moving?"_

"_Um. He uh- well something about your scent being intoxicating." Quinn answered not looking at the other girl. "Which I don't blame him cause-" Closing her eyes the young demon hunter took in the smell of the girl that was moving to her side. "Damn girl." Shaking her head she continued. "And why he's not moving, is because when I lift something it paralyzes them or the object." _

"_Why is my scent umm- I."_

"_Intoxicating?" Holding up her other hand Quinn focused her energy in to one beam causing the creature to convulse. _

_Covering her mouth in shock Rachel asked. "What's happening?"_

"_When I combine the two powers I told you about earlier; it sends out a shock wave with about as much power as oh I would say and electric chair." As the demon crumbles to the ground Quinn brings her hands down; sighing she runs them through her hair. "And as for your scent." Taking a deep breath Quinn chewed on her bottom lip. "Every human has a scent."_

"_Oh I know this pheromones right?"_

"_In a way." Quinn said as she began to walk. "But when a demon smells them they are ten times stronger for them." Kicking a rock they passed as they made their way out of the cemetery she continued. "But being half human it complicated things." _

"_Why?" Rachel asked walking beside the older girl with her hands folded behind her back._

"_Well you know what pheromones are right?"_

"_Yeah they attract humans to their mates."_

"_Yeah in sense, and if you combined those with my demon senses, it creates to conflicting feelings."_

"_Oh?" Rachel questioned not sure she wanted to know the answer._

_Walking up the drive to Rachel's house, the walk from the cemetery was quick but neither of them seemed to notice. "Yeah. It means I'm torn."_

"_Between?"_

"_Wanting to kiss you right now-"_

"_And?" encouraging her to go on._

"_Rip your head off."_

"_Oh."_

Sighing Quinn opened the door and walked into Sunnydale High. It felt like it had been forever since Quinn had been down the halls off a high school. She definitely didn't miss it. Remembering back to her conversation with Faith this morning she remembered she was supposed to meet up with the gang at the library. "Only in California could you get away with researching about demons in a school." She muttered to herself as she heard a familiar song down the hall. Following the music Quinn stopped at the music room and listened in.

"Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
When I want you in my arms"

"No. No. No." A frustrated Rachel blurted out.

"What's wrong now Rachel?"

"We sound like we're doing Karaoke that's what's wrong."

"It's only out first practice you can't expect us to sound like the Jacksons."

"And maybe if we picked a song that wasn't out of the forties." A young red headed boy added.

"1958." Rachel added. "The Everly Brothers _All I have to do is Dream_ is a classic song."

"That's the problem. Nobody our age will be able to relate."

Sighing the young teen continued with her argument. "Their music is timeless I for one feel we can't go wrong with it. This song transcends over generations." Silence over took the room; Rachel was the one who broke it. "We have to if we're gonna beat Vocal Eruption. We've got to make the audience relate."

"We'll get there."

"Yeah but-"

"Excuse me miss, this is a closed practice."

"Is it so har-" Rachel trailed off seeing the young blonde leaning against the door. "Quinn."

"Sorry I didn't mean-" She began.

"You know this townie?" The young boy asked seeing his crush walk over to her.

"Look pal I didn't know." Slowly walking into the room, she didn't know who this kid was but she wasn't opposed to slapping him around.

"She's not a townie Andrew." Rachel replied as she took hold of Quinn's arm pulling her out of the room before things got out of hand. "Wha- What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything." She smiled reassuringly.

Shoving her hands into her pockets the brooding blonde answered the eager girl. "Looking for the library, was supposed to meet your sister here."

"Oh. Right the Oni." She whispered.

Nodding the two stood in an awkward silence.

"It's down the hall to the right- you can't miss it even has a sign that says library." Chewing on her lower lip Rachel mulled over a thought that suddenly ran through her mind. "Wanna ditch?"

"Huh- don't you have?"

"Oh yeah… but we're just about done. And then I was heading to the mall." She paused. "We're kinda throwing a party for the start of school."

"Let me guess- you're organizing it."

"Yup!" She smiled brightly. "So you'll come?"

Shifting her weight from one foot to another Quinn pondered the request. "Sure." Finally answering her with the best smile she could muster.

"You will! That's great!" She smiled hugging the girl. "Just wait here give me 5 minutes." The young girl asked pulling away from the hug. "You won't regret coming with me Quinn." She said as she quickly made it back into the class room.

"Sure hope not."

Meanwhile the two watchers slayers and the rest of the scoobies sat in the library trying to figure out their latest mystery. And they were currently getting nowhere. Faith and Buffy sat next to each on one side of the table as Xander and Willow sat opposite of them. The two watchers paced mindlessly across the hard wood floor.

"Stop it!" Buffy hiss only loud enough for Faith to hear. Who happened to be at the moment; blatantly flirting with her hands; running them up and down the older slayer's leg; which didn't go unnoticed by the two other teens.

"Hmm fascinating."

"What!" Buffy jumped at Wesley's sudden thought.

"This Oni Demon." Turning to face the group.

"Yes Wes you've said that." The perky blonde quipped. "It would be nice to get some actual information."

Sighing Giles places his glasses back on his face. "This- Oni demon as I said is Japanese in origin. It appears to be a troll like creature."

"Ah yes. Japanese folklore said to be able to transform into its victims after it's drained their soul from them." Handing Giles the book he was looking at.

"So this thing has built in camouflage?" Xander asked.

"In a sense-" Giles said taking the book Wesley was offering him. Adjusting his glasses he replies. "Dear lord."

Tilting her head to look up at him Faith asked. "What's up G man?"

"The way the creature uh- well extracts the soul." He mutters it's rather gruesome.

"The suspense is killing us Giles."

"It rips its head off and drinks until its sucked dry."

"Goodie a demon juice box." Xander quipped. "What?" he asked as the other looked at him incredulously.

"Xander I beg you please stop offering your input."

"That's wicked gross G." Faith says taking the book from the older English man.

"So two questions; what does it want?" The older slayer asked standing, crossing her arms over her chest as she continued. "How do we kill it?" Buffy asked with conviction.

"At this point it's hard to tell, maybe an amulet of some sort."

"Perhaps." Wesley interjected. "The Council could be of some use."

"As if they ever are." Giles muttered under his breath.

"Pordon?"

"He said the council can suck it."

"Buffy!"

"Sorry- just stating the obvious."

"We done here?" Faith asked. Standing up she began to gather her things. "I'm starving and I promised a cute blonde some food." Faith added looping her arm through Buffy's.

"I suppose. I'll keep you abreast of any news."

"You do that G man." Faith said pulling the girl out of library.

"Ah Faith's got a gentleman caller it seems."

"He's joking right?" Willow asked.

"I'm afraid not." Giles replied walking into his office.

"Right." Wesley said nodding.

"And I thought I was dense." Xander added as he and Willow left as well.


	7. Abracadabra

**Chapter 4: Abracadabra **

"…So Ima let you do the leading, And follow you now" -Jessie J

"Now this is a car." Buffy quipped as Faith held the car door open. "What's with stud mobile?"

"I think you've confused this for my bike." The dark hair girl replied sliding into the driver's seat. "And I had to bum my um da- Hiram's car. My berry's need me to pick Rachel up from the mall."

"You've got berries huh?" The blonde asked subtlety looking down and the other girl's pants.

"You think you're funny don't you Twinkie?"

"If a Twinkie could be funny I would consider myself the funniest." She smiled brightly.

Laughing Faith couldn't help herself. "Is this how you act with your potential boyfriends?" She asked glancing over at her as she made a left turn.

Chewing her lip Buffy wasn't sure how to answer so she settled for her usual dodging. "So what was life in Boston?"

The question hung out there; only the sound of the wind blowing in the car windows could be heard as they made their way down busy Californian street. Neither one of them said a word for several moments.

"I'm sorry I as-"

"No." The brunette said shaking her head. "If I want you to give me a chance it's the least I can do is tell you about my past right?" she glanced over to her passenger. "I don't really know where to begin."

For the second night in a row; she was drunk. And had a new guy in the house, the young teen loved her mother, but she didn't know how much more she could take. She wished her father was around maybe her mom wouldn't be like this. At a young age the Bostonian was told that her father had died little did she know, he hadn't died he was currently serving a life sentence in the state pen.

Faith lay upside on her bed as Nirvana blasted through her speakers. Did she have to blast it no. Was she trying to provoke her mother; most definitely she didn't want to spend another night like this; she wanted, no needed a reason to leave.

"Turn that racket down." Came a loud bang on her bedroom door.

Flipping over the young teen got off her bed. Kicking a pop can across the room; as she walked over to her bedroom door. Grabbing the handle she threw her door open. Staring eye to eye with her drunken mother she could smell the liquor on her breath mixed with the faint smell of cigarette smoke. "What is it now!" She glared at her mother.

"Turn it down dear. Ricky's gotta sleep."

"Like I really give a damn about your new boy toy." Faith hissed bitterly through gritted teeth. Before she knew what was coming a hand swept across her face knocking her to the ground.

"You know mommy doesn't want to hurt her little firecracker." The woman slurred.

"You're drunk." She said picking herself off the ground.

"Don't tell me what I am." Her hand flew back once again.

"Whatever." Turning away from her she grabbed her bag. Every time her mom got like this she learned that she shouldn't stick around until she was sober. "I'm outta here." Pushing past her making her way towards the front door; opening it she heard her mother call out.

"You leave here you never come back. Ya hear?" hurling and empty whiskey bottle towards the door.

"I had nowhere to go so I picked the lock on our 67 Chevy and hotwired it." Turning into the Mall parking lot; she glanced down the aisle for a place to park. "And took off, I knew my mom would be passed out for hours after I left so she wouldn't even know that I had taken it."

"That's awful Faith." The blonde replied placing her hand on the other girls'

Taking comfort in the feeling of the other girls hand Faith smiled weakly at her as she parked. "I made it out that's all that matters right."

"Yeah." Buffy nodded solemnly. "Why on Earth are we at the mall?" She questioned as they got out of the car.

"Denny's is over there so I thought we'd walk over." Shutting the door; she walked over to Buffy's side of the car. "And If Rach makes it out before us she's got a key and she can throw her stuff in."

Smiling brightly Buffy began to walk with the younger girl at her side. "Beauty and brains."

Smirking Faith couldn't help herself. "Beauty huh?" She asked teasingly. "You're thinking about me naked again aren't you?"

Rolling her eyes she playfully hit her on the arm. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"I've gotta a few Idea's." wiggling her eyebrows Faith smiled. "So tell me about Buffy. I've heard about the legend around town; but I wanna hear it from the horse's mouth."

"Wow you've heard of me?" _That's pretty cool._ The blonde thought. "Wait- Wha-" stopping in her tracks she looked incredulously at the other girl. "Did you just call me a horse?" Agitated placing her hands on her hips; Buffy frowned. "And did you just call me fat."

Chuckling Faith rolled her eyes and leaned in to give the annoyed girl a gentle kiss. "You're cute when you're trying to be mad." Pulling away from the kiss and looping her arms through the blondes, pulling her closer to the restaurant.

"You know you can't just kiss me to try the change the subject." Buffy said as Faith held the door open for her.

"I believe I just did cutie." Faith grinned as they made their way into the restaurant.

"So about last night." Quinn started.

"We don't have to-"

"No I need to tell you I didn't mean to scare you."

"You- You didn't." Rachel said as they walked down the aisle of the party store.

Giving her a sideways glance Quinn found that hard to believe. "Okay."

"I would say intrigued more than anything." Rachel replied looking at the variety of table cloths that lay on the racks before them.

"Why intrigued?"

"Well-" She pauses biting on her lip trying to contemplate on how she was going to word what she wanted to say. "Well no one's ever really said they've wanted to kiss me; well except Andrew."

"Who?"

"You know the one that called you a townie."

"That creep?" Quinn replied rolling her eyes. "You could do so much better than that."

"Funny thing is." She sighed placing some cups into her cart. "I can't- He's the only person that's ever liked me- ever."

Scoffing the young demon hunter; shook her head as she followed behind Rachel. "This is the land of the bizarre." Stopping Quinn gently grabbed the other girls arm; stopping her movement; taking her free hand she cupped her face. "I've only known you for a day, and I've thought of nothing except wanting to kiss you."

"Oh." Rachel said eyes widening.

"But I'll leave that up to you when sweet cheeks." Winking she slapped her butt; as she walked away no doubt leaving the other girl in shock.

"Right." Rachel nodded clearing her throat; watching Quinn walk slightly ahead of her. "What was your life like?" she asked. "You know before your parents died.

Chuckling to herself Quinn smiles at her. "It actually wasn't unlike your life now."

"_You've gotta be kidding me Mr. Schue. You're really gonna listen to Finn I- I mean how many hair brain idea's is it gonna to take for you to stop listening to him."_

"_Quinn-"_

"_No. I don't think we should have another kissing booth to appease the stud's ego." She spat out angrily._

"_It got us money to regional's last time why not again?"_

"_Can it man boobs."_

"_Right on Q." Santana added._

"_Enough." The curly had teacher spit back. "Quinn you need to apologize to Finn. We don't need any fighting between us"_

"_Screw that! She said standing and storming out of the room._

"_You leave Quinn don't think about coming back."_

_With one finally look at the Glee club she walked out. Sighing she made her way down the hall._

"_Quinn wait up." Brittany yelled after her._

_Stopping near a row of lockers; the blonde crossed her arms as she waited for the young couple to catch up. "You guys shouldn't have followed- you love Glee."_

"_We didn't quit." Britt added. "We just said we we're gonna go to the bathroom to make out and stuff."_

_Shaking her head at her girlfriend Santana spoke. "Q you can't just let Mr. Schue kick you out of Glee."_

"_Santana's right Quinn. We have to do something."_

"_I don't know guys. I did kinda call him out in front of Glee Club."_

"_If you hadn't I would had. Finn's a tool not every idea he has is praise worthy."_

"_We should go to Figgins."_

"_Screw Figgins I'm gonna go Lima Height on his ass."_

_Smirking the young blonde shock her head she loved her best friends dearly. "As much as I appreciated that Santana I can't have you do that."_

"_Hey guys."_

"_Hi Tina." Quinn replied shyly as the young Asian walked by them._

"_Umm what the hell was that?"_

"_What was what?"_

"_I mean wanky. You guys were totally eye sexing just now."_

"_Was not." Quinn replied shaking her head._

"_Santana's right Quinn you should totally asks her out." Brittany smiled._

"_Whatever." The young teen said shaking her as she spotted the girl in question making her way down the hall._

"You seem close to those girls"

"Who Britt and Santana?" She nods as she thinks back to the couple. "My best friends."

"Don't you miss them?"

Sighing Quinn took a deep breath. "Like you wouldn't believe, but that's my past I can't change what's happened. They are better off without me."

"I don't think that's true." Rachel said placing something into her cart. "I don't think you give yourself enough credit Quinn."

Closing her eyes Quinn didn't feel this was the time or place to talk about this so she decided to just change the subject. "So this party? Is it a big deal?"

"The biggest." She smiled.

"Does your little choir sing at it?"

"Glee- my glee club."

"Sorry your glee club." She smirked.

"No we don't." Turning down another aisle. "We have a band though."

"Well I would hope so." She smirked as she picked up a toy truck that set on a shelf.

"You're invited you know."

"Thanks." Placing the toy truck party favor back down. "Don't know if I'll still be in town. Usually don't over stay my welcome."

"Oh ok." Rachel replied sadly as they walked towards the checkout line.

"And with your big sisters help. I may finally have the closure I need." Running her hand through her hair; she shrugged. "Which means I could finally head back home."

"Did you find everything you need?" the cashier asked Rachel interrupted their conversation.

"Yes thank you." She smiled despite her current mood.

_Welcome to LA, the local time is a comfortable 80 degrees with not a cloud in site. The time is now; 3 P.M. thank you for flying with Delta and enjoy your stay._The voice was clear as it came though the intercom of the plane. The passengers began gathering their belongings as the flight attendant got the ok to open the door. Making their way off the plane the lone passenger grabbed their bag and left the plane. "At last." They said with a smile.

TBC...


	8. Streetlight

**Chapter 5: Streetlights**

"Curbside confessions, no longer afraid of what you'll say." - Ludo

The school year was quickly approaching and Joyce just had about enough of Buffy lying around.

"Get a job she said." Buffy grumbled. "You're gonna need money for college, she said." The trouble that Buffy faced was there was only one place that was currently hiring high school kids.

"Buffy we need those Medleys." Her manager called to her.

Placing the last bun top on its burger; she replied to her manger. "Coming." Sighing she walked the order up to the counter. As she was making her way back to the frying station her manger caught her attention.

"I'll need you to take over on cashier while Andy is on break."

Taking off her cap with a sigh, she ran her hand though her hair. "Sure thing Manny." Making her way to the front she put on her best smile. "Welcome to Doublemeat Palace. How can I he-" She trials off seeing who it was. "Faith what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to B." Chuckling couldn't help the smirk that graced her lips. "What I can't support my girlfriend?" She asked. "And I brought company." Thumbing towards the restaurant door she smiled.

"That's sweet, sweetie." The blonde replied glancing from side to side to see if anymore was watching. Seeing the coast was clear she leaned in for a gentle kiss. "But couldn't you have supported me when I wasn't here?" The older slayer asked raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"What's the fun in that?" Faith smiled.

"You brought the whole gang I see."

"Yup." Plus I was kinda hopping I could give you a ride home tonight."

Smiling she blushed lightly. "I'd love that. But I don't get off for another 3 hours."

"S'ok. I'll do some slaying while I wait."

Buffy shook her head and smiled she had to admit the decisions to finally start dating the other slayer was a fairly simple one. After weeks of flirting it was plain to see the girl had real feelings for her.

_Flopping on the couch Faith propped her feet on the coffee table. "What's on the slate tonight B?"_

"_First we get our feet off the table." Buffy answered gently pushing them off. "My mom would kill you if she saw your feet on her table."_

_Scoffing she placed her hands behind her head. "She loves me."_

"_Maybe." Taking a seat next the dark slayer, she placed her head on her shoulder. "All the same, I'd rather have you alive." Placing her hand on Faith's stomach she began to trace slow circles on the skin that lay beneath her shirt. "Willow and Xan should be here soon, they are picking up a pizza."_

_Nodding Faith wrapped her arm around the girl. Sighing in content she kissed the top of her head. She was going to say something when the other girl beat her to it._

"_When are you gonna ask me to be your girlfriend?"_

"_I – I um." She stumbled over her words._

"_And here I thought you were pretty good with your tongue." She smiled as she got up to answer the door._

"_I AM." She stood being brought out of her shock. "I'm the best with my tongue totally rock'em sock'em."_

"_Hey Faith." Willow smirked._

"_Tongues being used huh?" Xander smiled as he walked into the Summers' home._

"_Did we interrupt something guys?" Will asked hanging her coat. "We can go."_

"_S'ok red. I was just asking B if she'd go steady with me." Faith replied winking at the blonde._

"_I thought you never ask." She smiled, taking her hand. Leaning in for a kiss she felt herself being lifted off the ground._

"_So how about those A's." Xander asked trying to interrupt them._

"_Nobody watches baseball Xander. Not even you." Willow replied pushing past him to the living room. "You were better off making a Star Wars reference."_

"_Right." Following her, before he was completely out of the foyer he poked his head around the corner. "Uh we'll be in here if you guys need us." He seemed to say more to himself then to the kissing girls._

"So what's good here Buff." Xander asked taking his place next to Faith, who seemed to be staring and the blonde without a care.

"Um." Trying to compose herself, even though she could feel Faith's doe eyes on her. "Pretty much, nothing. But I'd go with the Medley it seems to be edible. But don't tell Manny I said that." She chuckled.

"Right. Give me three of those and a chocolate shake."

"Easy on the burgers Xan man or you'll need me as your personal trainer. And I don't come cheap." Patting his stomach.

"Teach me your ways oh zen master." He bowed.

Pushing him playfully she chuckled. "Whatever."

"Three Medleys coming right up." Buffy smiled walking over to the burger oven.

"I got ya Xand."

"Alright free food. Marry me." The boy said getting down on one knee.

"Sorry man not my type." She smiled, tapping him on the back of the head.

"Did I miss something?" Buffy asked curiously. "Did you offer to buy his food?" She chuckled.

"You bet she did." He said taking his food not giving her a chance to change her mind.

Shaking her head the brunette smiled. "Your friends are a hoot and a half." Pulling a twenty out of her pocket and handing it to Buffy. "I'll see you later." Leaning in a gently kissing her on the cheek.

"See ya." She smiled pressing the button on the register. Watching her walk away she knew she was a lucky girl it was a plus her mom liked her too.

_The door bell rang early evening in the Summers' home. Jumping from her spot on her couch Buffy called out. "I got it mom." She said answering the door. "Hey." She smiled. "I didn't think you would show." The blonde stated wrapping her arms around the slightly taller girls' neck._

_Flashing her dimples Faith quipped. "What can I say I'm totally whipped."_

"_Goodie." She smirked leaning in for a kiss._

_Clearing her throat Joyce interrupted their kissing. "Faith glad you could make it."_

_Pulling away Faith cleared her throat as well. "Mrs. S." wiping the lipstick away she smiled. "Yeah – um thanks for having me."_

"_Well come on in dinner almost ready." The middle aged woman smiled. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable I'll call you when it's done."_

_Taking her hand Buffy lead her until the livingroom._

"_Your mom seems cool." Faith said as Buffy gently pushed her down on the couch._

"_Please don't ever associate my mom with cool." The old girl replied curling herself into her girlfriend._

"_Seriously, B." _

"_Don't worry." Pushing a wayward strand of hair behind her ear Buffy continued. "She totally likes you." Buffy smiled brightly._

"_I've just never been anybody's girlfriend- ya know."_

_Grabbing the other girls hand Buffy gently squeezed it. "Don't worry, you're doing just fine." Leaning in and giving her a chaste kiss._

"_Girls" Joyce called out to them._

"_Here goes." Faith said as she stood offering her hand to Buffy. Walking into the dining room the girls were hit with the smell of Roast beef nestled in a bed of baby carrots and rosemary potatoes. "Wow Mrs. S this looks amazing." Faith said pulling out Buffy's chair for her._

"_Please call me Joyce." She replied smiling as she began placing food on their plates. "Surely the Berry's prepare big family dinners."_

"_Yes and no." Faith replied taking a drink of pop. "With Rachel being Vegan it's hard for them to cook big meals."_

_Joyce nods as she takes her seat that the head of the table. "Buffy tells me you're on the swim team."_

_Swallowing the piece of meat she had been chewing Faith nodded. "Since I was in Junior high school actually had to keep myself out of trouble somehow."_

"_I wish Buffy had that frame of mind." __Taking a piece of her roll she continued. "She was a cheerleader for a while."_

"_Really?" Faith asked raising an eyebrow at the older blonde. "That's news to me."_

"_So are you guys gonna to keep talking about me like I'm not her?" Buffy asked._

"_Sorry dear if you'd just applied yourself like Faith dear I-."_

"_With all due respect Mrs. - Joyce. I think Buffy is very motivated about life; she's out there every night putting her life on the line. I've never seen someone so passionate or dedicated about her job, honestly I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend. And I think you should be proud that you've raised such a smart, funny and very beautiful young woman. "_

_Wiping the single tear Buffy smiled as she looked over at Faith. "Thank you." Buffy said leaning over and whispering in the other girl's ear. _

"_I think you found a keeper Buffy."_

"_Me too Mom." Buffy replied smiling._

The sun was slowly setting as a chill fell over the young blonde as she sat on the stoop of the house she was currently staying. Even though she had only planned on staying a couple of days. The Berry's insisted that she stay until she was able to find better accommodation. Resting her head in her hands she sighed, she was in way to deep. "Hey Rach."

"How did- Oh right." Rachel stopped herself pointing to her nose; when she sees Quinn nod. "So what are you doing out here?" she asked the other teen shutting the front door. Taking a seat next to the girl she placed her hands in her lap.

"I was just getting some air." Sighing as she looked up at the almost night sky. "I was gonna meet up with your sister in a bit do some patrolling."

"I see." A comfortable silence fell upon them.

"You could come if you want."

"No that's ok Faith would kill me. Right after she killed you." Looking down nervously at her hands she continued. "She's very protective."

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

"I trust you."

"You shouldn't. I'm dangerous."

"I don't care about any of that- I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"I don't." the blonde said simply.

"I know we haven't known each other long Quinn- But I do trust you."

"You're crazy." The blonde said picking up a stray weed that lay on the steps.

Turning so she was facing the other girl she waited until she did the same. "I trust you." Rachel said with conviction as she leaned in slowly. The kiss was soft and gentle. It lasted only a moment but was just what both needed. "So how about we do some patrolling." Rachel asked as she smiled and stood from the stairs.

A sudden chill rain through Faith as a slow fog rolled through the cemetery. "Could this be more B horror movie?" The young teen chuckled to herself. She still had a few hours left before had to pick Buffy up from work. The blonde had made her the happiest she had been in well every. "Who knew." The Berry's had even helped her take the dis out of dysfunctional family.

"_How was your day today girls?" Hiram Berry asked as the family sat down to dinner._

"_It was wonderful dads." She smiled brightly at her sister. "First I studied as Faith spared with Buffy; although they stopped to make out a lot." She giggled._

"_Yeah well." Faith chimed in clearing her throat as she did so._

"_Then once they were done, Faith treated me to lunch."_

"_But what abo-"_

"_No worries Leroy." Faith replied to their other dad. "The place was totally Vegan. It wasn't that bad actually- if you gotta do the whole no meat thing."_

"_I personal can't live without the stuff." Hiram winked at his husband._

"_Umm Ok." Faith replied not sure what to say._

"_Dad!" Rolling her eyes; the young brunette shook her head trying to ignore her father's comment. "So after lunch we ran into Quinn and-"_

"_Oh how is your little love interest?" Hiram asked as he passed the rolls to Faith._

_Now it was Rachel's turn to be a loss for words. "I- um."_

"_Staying far away." Faith mumbled more to herself._

"_Why don't you like her Faith?"_

"_Cause something's off about her. She's not telling us everything." Placing her fork down Faith looked up at her sister. "I- I can feel it."_

_Leroy looked at his other daughter curiously. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well you see-" She paused unsure she could phrase it right. "Being a slayer- I have this thing." Shaking her head she wished Buffy was around to explain it. "I have more than just strength to defeat my enemies."_

"_You have a 6__th __scene." Rachel helped._

"_Yeah." Faith nodded._

_Just think of me as a slayer with a little extra help. The memory ran through Rachel's head like a speeding fret train. "You can scene demons."_

"_You think she's a demon?" Hiram asked._

"_I don't know." Sighing Faith wasn't sure what she thought. "It's wired I can feel them- it's hard to explain. Ugh" she groaned. "I get that feeling when she's around just not as strong."_

"_She's not."_

"_How do you know?" Faith looked at her sister._

"_I- I just know." Shaking her head the younger girl didn't like that her sister was attacking Quinn and she didn't have a chance to defend herself. "I trust you and I don't know you."_

"_Rachel!" both of their dads said. "Apologize."_

_Standing up Faith threw her napkin on the table. "Whatever. I'm going patrolling." She huffed out as she walked away. Not even making it do door when the tug she felt a tug on her arm. "You shouldn't sneak up on a slayer- you'll get yourself killed."_

"_I know you wouldn't hurt me."_

"_Did you want something?"_

"_Just to say sorry." The young girl replied looking down._

"_I'm Five-by-five don't worry about it._

"_Dads are right I shouldn't have said that." Rachel said still holding on to her. "I really did have a wonderful time today." She smiled weakly. "You're my favorite sister."_

_Rolling her eyes Faith smirked. "I'm your only sister."_

_Smiling brightly up at her; she leaned into hug the other girl. "Yeah doesn't mean I love you any less."_

_Standing there awkwardly for a moment; Faith retuned the hug in kind. "Love you too squirt." She mumbled out._

_Releasing the hug she smiled. "Be careful."_

"_Always."_

"_And tell Buffy I said hi."_

"_Sure thing." She said grabbing her jacket and heading off into the cool summer night._

Stopping she heard the sliding of dirt as it was being pushed up. "Finally." She huffed out; she had been patrolling for about forty-five minutes without even the slightest bit of action. She knew this wasn't gonna be quick; cause who knows when she was going to find anymore vamps. "Come on- come on." She said psych herself up. "I've been itching for a good fight." The dark slayer said as the vampire made itself know. Getting into her fighting stance she was ready. _Snap! _Turning her head the slayer began an internal battle. One vamp she could clearly handle; but she hadn't thought about more than one demon. Taking a deep breath she smiled. "Let's do this." Faith said.

"Seems like you could use a hand." Quinn said lightly landing on her feet, next to the older girl.

With a grunt Faith nodded. She didn't know how she found her, but she was secretly glad she did. Without a word they took attack to the creatures. And all that could be heard in the dark night was the laughter of the slayer and demon hunter.

TBC...


	9. Losing All Control

**Chapter 6: Losing All Control**

"we've gone off track And lost all hope for coming back It's time to restart again…"

Keys being pressed caused words to flash furiously on the screen as the young Wicca continued her research. They had been at it for hours and had still hadn't come up with anything. "Giles." The girl whined. "This isn't working." Turning to look at him she spoke again. "Every time I think I find something on this demon that I think will help us; and as soon as I cross reference it with I hit a dead end again."

Sighing the man removed his glasses holding them in his hand he moved to massage the bridge of his nose. "We have just so little to go on."

"Maybe I can be of service." Wesley said entering the library. "The Council, as a suspected they would came through." Smiling smugly he slid a manila envelope across the table towards the former watcher.

Placing his glasses back on his face Giles pulled open the envelope and pulled out its contents. Studying the contents Giles rubbed his chin.

"Well?" Buffy asked for the first time speaking up.

"Bloody hell." The man muttered to himself. Looking up at the group he spoke. "Oni demon predates most written text. But from what the Council was able to gather it appears that it's only connection to the human world is the Inbarur demon."

"So what are they demon best buds or something?" Xander spoke pushing his book aside following the others.

"Quite the opposite actually." Sliding the paper towards the boy he sighed.

"So let me get this straight." Buffy began trying to work things out in her head after a moment the blonde spoke again. "Actually I still don't know what's going on. Why would this Oni. Quinn?"

Turning back to her computer Willow typed the named into her search engine. "Inbarur." Willow spoke. "Said to be the mortal enemy of Oni a half demon half human sent from their dimension a warrior of sorts."

"Still doesn't explain what happened." Faith thought back to a few nights ago.

_Quickly ducking under the punch the vampire threw at her Faith countered with a punch to the walking deads' side causing it to wince in pain. "So glad you showed up I was starting to get bored." _

"_We're not here for you slayer." He grunted out blocking the punch sent his way. "We serve Oni- We mean you no harm."_

"_Funny." Faith said connecting with a round house kick. "The way I see it, you're a vampire which mean you're my mortal enemy." Jumping back to avoid the side kick the angry demon threw at her; before the demon could bring its leg down she grabbed it throwing it up causing it to flip landing on its back. "Damn I was hoping for a good fight." Faith quipped plunging her stake deep within its chest; causing that familiar dust to explode around her. Standing she turned herself in the direction in the sound of the fight going on not twenty feet away from her. "Quinn!" She yelled as she saw the demon had the young blonde pinned to the ground. _

_Squirming under the demon the young demon hunter had to admit she was in a pickle. She didn't know how but somehow it had gotten the better of her. "Sorry fella you're not my type." She chuckled darkly as blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth. _

"_Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to pick on girls?" Faith said jumping on its back only to be knocked back smashing a headstone in her landing. "That's what I'm talking about." the dark haired slayer thought aloud. Rolling over she groaned as she began to ready herself for another attack. "Never gets old." Dusting the concrete from her clothes Faith stood. Gauging the situation before her, she tried to figure out how and where she should attack next. Just as she had it figured out what she was going to do she was blinded by a brilliant purple light. _

"_I told you you're not my type." Quinn said kipping up from her position on the ground. Closing her eyes she focused on her powers; she knew that Betty wasn't gonna help her this time. Folding her hands in front of her they vibrated with an invisible force that Faith could not see. As her powers built so did her senses around her. She could feel the slayers unease as she stood off to the side watching the demon began to charge. She could hear Rachel's heart beat, from where she stood in her hiding place. And knowing what she knew she smiled._

"_Quinn watch out!" Faith yelled watching in horror as the demon got closer._

"Next thing I know I'm flat on my ass."

"That's on the verge of the Super and Natural." Buffy quipped looking at her girlfriend.

"So your so saying she blasted the demon way?"

"Yeah- the thing was toast."

"Is it possible that she's the Inbarur demon." Wesley spoke; as he did he walked over to one of the shelves pulling out one of the demons volumes.

"That would explain a whole hell of a lot." Faith thought.

"What do you meaning." Giles asked looking at her curiously.

"It's a slayer thing."

"You can sense her?" He questioned.

"That's what that was?" Buffy blurted out. "I thought that was just you after we ge-" she trailed off realizing she probably wasn't in the best company for finishing that statement.

Smirking Faith just shook her head.

Ignoring the two slayer Giles turned to Willow. "What else can you tell me about this Inbarur demon?"

Turning back to her screen she scrolled past the information she had already read. "hmm." The red head thought aloud. "It says here it wasn't always half human. The demon was forced to evolve to project its species."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"It matted with humans." Giles said more as a statement then a question.

"Yeah." Willow nodded sadly.

"Wait a minute." Faith said holding up her hands. "Are you telling me that Quinn is wanna these things?"

"It would explain the powers." The former watcher said removing his glasses.

Scrolling down she found something else. "Ah ha!"

"What is it?" Walking over to her, he leaned over her shoulder.

"It says here the demon gene exist in the father only it remains dormant until it mate bares a female child."

"Only to be activated him the father dies." Wesley finishes.

"Brilliant." Giles said taking the book skimming through it he continued. "The females are the last line of protection as the fathers serve as guardians."

"Well that's on the high end of suckage. Living a normal life then, bam you life is changed and you won't know it until this monster comes after." Willow said shaking her head sadly. "That's how you guys felt isn't it?"

"Pretty much." Faith answered nodding as she slid down in her chair uncomfortably.

Seeing this, the young blonde reaches over and takes her hand before speaking herself. "So this Oni thing wants Quinn." Buffy says. "But why. Let me guess an apocalypse?"

"Well, yes actually." Giles answered placing his glasses back on his face.

"Sweet. We haven't had one of those in forever." Xander replied pumping his fist.

Rolling his eyes the former watcher continued. "It attacks when the resources of its dimensions are significantly depleted." Flipping the page he read on. "The Oni sucks the dimension dry of all life forces; but it must kill all of the Inbarur demons."

"Damn it." Faith cursed under her breath as she put the pieces together. Glancing over at the blonde they shared a silent conversation before she got up to leave.

"We must protect this Inbarur demon at all cost." Wesley stated to the group.

"I knew you'd get there Wes." Buffy said as she watched her girlfriend leave.

"Wh-Where." He stumbled over his words.

Watching the scene unfold before him; Giles spoke to his former charge. "You'll find her."

"Yeah." Standing Buffy nodded to the older gentleman before leaving as well.

"Xander!" the redhead whined. "You did that thing again."

"Note to self less words." Following his best friend out.

"What's going on? Why did everyone leave?"

"You really are a git." Giles said walking into his office.

Sitting at the ratty desk that was held in the room the young occupant spread their fingers along the crinkled map. Pulling out a maker they circled several locations on the map, putting the marker back in its cap they heard a slight rapping coming from the door.

"House keeping." The maid said lightly tapping on the door.

Opening the door the California visitor smiled. "Just give me a second I'm on my way out."

"Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to disturb you."

"No worries." Smiling, grabbing their bag the left the motel room.

"You alright?" Buffy asked taking Faith's hand as they walked the direction to the younger girl's house.

"She lied to us."

"I wouldn't say it was a lie; more like dancing around the true. It was a Tango."

Glancing at the blonde Faith shook her head. Stuffing her free hand in her pocket she sighed.

"Look, I'm sure it wasn't something she meant to do. Maybe she's ashamed of it." Stopping their walk. "Just think. Your parents are killed. You go on a vengeance spree. And Oh I know lets put some whip cream on that Sundae and find out that you're a demon."

"When you put it like that-" she pauses. "I think I want to hop off this crazy train."

"You're a jerk." Buffy pouted playfully punching her.

Smiling slightly Faith pulled her into a hug. Taking in her girlfriends scent, she held her for a moment. "I get what you're saying; I'm just worried about my sister."

"I get that. I would be the same if it were Dawn." Pushing some hair behind her ear she smiled. "You just gotta have some faith in her, and know that you can be there for her if she needs you."

"When did you get all wise?"

"Hmm." She thinks thoughtfully. "I think it was about the time I got out of kindergarten." She smiled as they began to walk again. "My teacher said I showed real progress after I stopped eating the play dough."

"Seriously can I hop of the crazy train?" Faith asked as she laughs at her girlfriend.

"You mock me, but you have no idea how hard it is to stop a play dough addiction." She quipped in mock seriousness.

The early fall air whipped past Quinn's hair as she strolled down Main Street. Passing the Sun Cinema she pushed her hands deep into her pockets; she was into deep and she knew it. But she didn't know if she could up and leave like she did in the past. She had allowed herself to get close to someone and, that scared the hell out of her. As she turned the corner she nearly fell over at the contact with the other body. "Damn it." She cursed.

"Quinn." The brunette flushed.

"Oh, hey Rach." Looking down she see the mess their collision made. "Let me help." Bending down only to bump head with the younger girl. "Shit!" she cursed again rubbing her head.

"Sorry." Smiling weakly she shrugged. "Like minds I guess."

Running her hands through her hair she nodded. "Yea I guess." There was a pregnant pause before for she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just coming from Glee practice." Wringing her hands together she looked down at her fallen books.

"Cool."

"So.." they began at the same time.

"Go ahead." Rachel encouraged smiling at the blond.

"Can I buy you a coffee?" Quinn posed hearing the nearby noise to the Espresso Pump.

Beaming Rachel nodded. "I'd like that." Bending down she picked up her things and the two made their way to the coffee shop. Taking a seat the two waited for the waiter to come to their table.

Fiddling with the napkin Rachel suddenly felt nervous; despite living in the same house the two hadn't seen each other in a couple of days.

"I finally did it didn't I?"

"What?"

"Scared you." Reaching over a stopping her hands. "You've been avoiding me."

"I-I I've just been busy wit-" Stumbling over her words.

"I knew I would." She smiled darkly remember the events of the last time they met.

TBC…


End file.
